I need help with a new title
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Team 7 was beaten...and she saved them, but at a cost. Better than it sounds...I'm just out of summary and title ideas. Sorry. Pairing not yet decided. So far SasuHinaNaru


They danced a deadly dance…their hearts intertwined…their bodies racked with pain…their eyes full of passionate fury…Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki…The Avenger and The Demon. This brings us to the beginning of our story…

His breathing came out ragged as he struggled to take a deep breath, glistening blood trickled down his fingers, "Sasuke…how can…you…do…this…?"

The Uchiha looked down with an impassive face as his best friend collapsed, "Naruto…I am sorry…"

"SASUKE!!!"

"Naruto stop thrashing around!" Tsunade stared at him in pity, her green eyes quivering.

His head ached as his vision swooned. His body wouldn't stop attacking him for letting Sasuke go again…his heart compressed tightly causing him to scream in agony. Tsunade sighed slightly as she watched him settle down drooping his head, "I…failed. I failed…Sakura. I failed everyone…even Sasuke. Wh-where is Sakura!?"

She felt tears threaten to fall, "Sakura…is in our intensive care unit."

He felt himself grow cold all over, "What…how is…what are her injuries?"

"Sasuke broke her neck, and crushed her trachea. Her ribs punctured her left lung…her right leg is broken in three places, and her arm is fractured. Also she has sustained severe mental damage." She closed her eyes, "Naruto…there is a high possibility she won't make it. Sasuke…that bastard."

Naruto swallowed trying to sooth the lump in his throat. But…he failed…again, "Sakura!" he choked out. He broke out sobbing into his hands, "N-No…!"

They heard a slight knock at the door, "Come in…Hinata! You shouldn't be up! Damn it your wounds reopened!"

Hinata grasped the door tightly as her body trembled; Naruto's eyes widened as he watched blood flow down her arm and her leg. He also noted a part of the gauze around her head and face was bleeding. "I-I'm sorry H-Hokage-sama. I-I-I had to m-make sure N-Naruto-kun was o-okay." Tsunade sighed as she stared at the Hyuga.

Naruto began shaking as well, "Wh-what happened to Hinata-chan? She wasn't supposed to be on the mission."

Tsunade clenched her teeth together, "When she heard Sasuke and Orochimaru had you and were planning on executing you, Sakura, and Sai in three days; she took off towards The Sound. After trying to fight with Sasuke they came up with an agreement. Sasuke, oddly enough, had begun to develop an infatuation with Hinata. So in turn with letting her take all of you back to the village with her…she let Sasuke have sex with her and she gave Orochimaru her left eye. She somehow managed to pull all of you back to the village…she didn't even try to heal her wounds, she focused all of her chakra into healing the three of you and dragging you back to Konoha."

Naruto wiped tears away from his eyes, "Thank you…Hinata-chan."

Tsunade stared at her, "I need to heal you…now. Naruto scoot over so I can lay Hinata beside you." Naruto slid over giving Tsunade more than enough room. He blushed slightly and turned his head away as Tsunade slowly unbuttoned the hospital gown. "Naruto…do you care if I leave Hinata in here with you? I can't trust her. She might try to come find you again." She finished up and buttoned the gown.

He shook his head, "I don't mind. Besides I'm pretty much healed already." Tsunade smiled at him as he lied his head down on the pillow and pulled Hinata up beside him, wrapping his arms around her. He sat his chin on top of her head, "Go to sleep Hinata-chan."

She nodded as her blush darkened, "O-ok…Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat in her office and sipped her sake slowly, "Shisuze…have we found a replacement eye for Hinata?

"Yes Tsunade-sama, the eye will be ready tomorrow."

"Job well done."

"What are we going to do about Orochimaru?"

"We are going to use Hinata."

"What!?"

"We are going to have Naruto and Hinata in an…intimate situation. I also happen to know where Sasuke will be…so he will hear them and come to investigate. We will have Hinata beg him. If he agrees she will go with him…if he disagrees they will fight him. I going to have her beg him kill Orochimaru and come back to Konoha with her and start a family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms, "What? Why did you wake me up?"

"S-sorry I just wanted to say goodbye before my eye replacement surgery."

He sat up quickly, "Oh sorry! I thought you were Tsunade." He pulled her into a hug, "Thanks again Hinata."

She blushed, "Y-your welcome, N-Naruto-kun."

His arms tightened, "Can…I ask you something?" She nodded slowly, "Hinata what are your feelings for me…because I feel this…odd way when I'm around you. Like when I was younger and around Sakura…only this feels stronger. I think…I think I might be falling in l-love with you."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, "I…know that I love you Naruto-kun. I always have." He smiled as she pulled back slightly to look at him. She smiled at him gently. She gasped slightly as he pressed his lips against hers. They where both enjoying the kiss until Tsunade walked in.

She smirked as she looked at their shock expressions, "Well, well…I suppose I should explain the mission."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!? I'm not letting you put her in his control again!"

"I figured you would react like this…so I've decided with this. Naruto, if you two go through with the plan I will name you Hokage in two years."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, drawing blood from his palms. Hinata watched his knuckles turn white and he began to sweat. "Tsunade…I…I still can't-"

"I'll d-do it! Tsunade-sama p-please…please h-hold to y-your promise." Hinata shivered slightly at the thought of being with him again. She swallowed the vomit coming up her throat.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief, "H-Hinata-chan…"

Tsunade gave her an affirmative look, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, trembling slightly, "I-I would d-do anything for N-Naruto-kun's dream."

Naruto embraced Hinata, "Thank you…so much Hinata-chan." She looked at him with hope and smiled. "When does the mission start, Tsunade?"

Tsunade tossed a strand of blond hair behind her shoulder as she looked over two charts, "Today. You will set out in three hours, so I will have enough time to perform surgery on Hinata's eyes. Any questions?"

Naruto stared at her with a serious expression, "What is an intimate situation?" Hinata blushed darkly as she stared at her hands which were folded in her lap.

Tsunade twitched slightly, "Do you know what sex is Naruto?"

He paled slightly, "Y-Yes."

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to look like your about to have sex with Hinata-san." Naruto convulsed violently, which was followed by him passed out. Hinata held her face in her hands as she shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto held hands as they walked into the small clearing, "Hey Hinata, can you see Sasuke-teme yet?" She activated her Byakugan, and began searching around them.

She took a deep breath, "Y-yes…h-he is barely f-far away enough so that h-he can't hear u-us talking." Naruto nodded as he sat down on the grass; Hinata hesitantly sat beside him, "O-ok…he c-can hear u-us now." Naruto ruffled his hair as he took off his forehead protector. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes as she pulled off her shirt, "Th-this is embarrassing."

He nodded as he pulled off his jacket, "Yeah…it really is." Hinata lied down on the grass, and closed her eyes as Naruto crawled over her, "O-okay."

She trembled involuntarily, "This i-is too embarrassing; I-I can't do th-that."

Naruto blushed, "J-Just do i-it. Make sure you're l-loud enough so that he can hear you."

She closed her eyes again and activated her Byakugan, "F-Fine." She let out a loud moan and watched as Sasuke began running towards their position. "He's coming."

Naruto nodded, "I love you, Hinata." He began kissing her, keeping his eyes open slightly to see Sasuke.

They heard a low growl, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata acted shocked as she held her hands over her chest, "S-Sasuke!"

Naruto stood up, instantly clashing kunai with Sasuke, "Fuck you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked as he slammed Naruto backwards, "You'd like too, dope." Naruto frowned as he tackled Sasuke to the ground. Hinata knew this was the right time.

She quickly ran over to them as they rolled around on the dirt, and pushed Naruto off of him, "Pl-please stop!"

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, while leaning back, "Hinata…you should know better than to interfere. I must say though, you got me pretty turned on. Why are you really here?" He stood up brushing his pants off.

She blushed as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I-I've been w-wanting to s-see you a-again."

He cocked an eyebrow up as he looked down at her, "Yeah…me too. But that is no reason for _both_ of you to be out here."

Hinata sighed as she laid her head on his chest, "I g-guess you've f-found out then…I-I really n-need your h-help. We h-have a m-mission to k-kill Orochimaru…I need-I want y-you to help m-me."

"What's the catch?"

Hinata stared at him with confused eyes, "Th-there isn't one…but I-I wouldn't m-mind if you c-came back to K-Konoha with m-me."

"Deal."

"What?"

"I was planning on killing his old ass anyways. I just wanted something else for doing it, and you're not a bad prize." He pressed his lips against her slowly, "Do you love me?"

She nodded, "I-I can't s-stop th-thinking about y-you."

"Same here…every night I had a new girl from The Sound, but I always imagined they were you." Hinata stood back from him with a disgusted look; he started laughing, "Just kidding Hinata-hime. Well shall we go?" She nodded slowly and they began jumping through the trees.

Naruto sighed, "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the stone door and passed through quickly. Hinata held onto his sleeve, "Sasuke I-I-"

"If you have to stutter don't talk."

"Sorry I…I'm scared."

"It's okay hime." They approached the doors, kunai in hand…

**3 hours later…**

Sasuke panted slightly as he stared at Hinata, "We…did a good…job."

She nodded, looking at their blood soaked clothing, "Yes we did."

He smirked broadly, "You know even when you're covered in blood I still think you're sexy."

She blushed, "Um…we should be heading back to Konoha…right."

He shook his head, "No, we're going to stay here three more days. I haven't slept in two days since I just finished a mission before we met up in the forest."

"What are our plans for the next three days then?"

"Sleep, sex, training, and eating; a.k.a. basic ninja life." She twitched slightly and nodded.

**4 Days Later…**

Sasuke and Hinata walked hand-in-hand to the gates of Konoha. Hinata inwardly rejoiced, '_It's almost over. I won't have to pretend to love him anymore…but…what about…_'

"-right?"

"Wh-what?"

"You weren't even listening."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Ok, fine. What?"

"The guards just saw us."

"Oh."

A group of guards jumped down encircling them. They slowly switched into two groups. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk as he saw sweat running down their throats. There was a group of six and a group of two. The group with six surrounded Sasuke and the other surrounded Hinata. Sasuke watched the guards around Hinata carefully. He growled as one tried to make sure she didn't try to move by putting his arms around her stomach very tightly. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER STOMACH! SHE'S PREGNANT, DUMBASS!"

**(A/N) So…should I continue? Or press the attractive little delete story button? Anyways sorry on all my late updates, I've counted and I'm working on 23 stories. That with school, homework, family issues, writer's block, and other crap I get really slow… So if you have any ideas on any of my stories please tell me.****Please Review. ****;D**


End file.
